Getting Sick
by dexellister
Summary: Len gets sick and spends the day at home with Kaito. What could possibly go wrong in this situation? Kaito x Len. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. Vocaloid belongs to Crypton. Although I _do _wish for Lenny to be mine… -sigh- Too bad he's only a fictional character. Enjoy?

* * *

_I am technically bedridden right now._

_Yesterday, while the five of us were having a picnic down at the river, my absurdly hyperactive sister found it funny to push me into the cold water. I, considering we didn't have the intention of swimming that day and so didn't bring any extra clothes, was forced to stay drenched for the whole half-hour it took them to finish up with the blueberry ice cream tub. "You won't get sick Len." Miku had reasoned as she shoved a spoonful into her mouth. Yeah right. No wonder I caught a cold._

_Throw a fever in there too._

_So now, I am currently under the custody of a certain bluenette named Shion Kaito. Ugh. I wanted Rin to take care of me, but she had to go to school, together with Miku-nee and Meiko-nee._

_In truth, it's total suicide to stay with Bakaito when you're in a state like mine. He's irresponsible, although his 21__st__ birthday is just around the corner._

_He can't cook._

_He can't wash the dishes without breaking a plate or ten._

_I could go on and on with a list of his shortcomings as an adult. It's exasperating._

_Not that I don't like him. Au contraire. Kaito-nii is the adorkable love of my life._

_I just don't like the idea of being left alone with him. Who knows what might happen while it's only the two of us? I'm only fourteen years old, goddamn it. What if there's a fire? I'm sick. Sick with a Kagamine Rin-caused sickness! I'll be too weak to run out of the house!_

_And what if—what if he_

"Len-kun! I bought you ramen!" Kaito shouts cheerfully from the kitchen. I groan and quickly hide my journal under the mattress. His footsteps resonate in the quiet morning air as he runs to my room.

The door slams open. Kaito grins at me with the signature goofy smile he established sometime in his middle school days.

I jump off the bed.

And the next thing I know, I'm breathing into the cotton of a dark red shirt. Blood rushes underneath my skin, turning my face redder than it already is with the fever I have.

Gentle hands help me stand up straight. I blink.

"Are you alright? You tripped on your own feet there," the older boy says calmly, brushing my oversized bangs out of my eyes. He stares intently as he waits for a response of some kind.

"Nn."

Really. I could have slapped myself right there and then. That's the best you can do, Len?

"Good." Kaito lightly places a hand on my back, probably to make sure I didn't stumble and fall for a second time. I automatically hold onto his sleeve, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly, as if I'm afraid that I might collapse. Which I am. Either because of the flu or this perfectly heart-popping cliché scene that seems to have been taken from a cheesy show, I don't know.

Most likely the latter.

While I was drowning myself in humiliation, Kaito must have thought that I couldn't keep myself standing up straight because all of a sudden, I'm being picked up, being carried bridal style to the living room. For sure, my face _must_ resemble a overripe tomato by now. I don't protest or anything because he might drop me if I did that.

And also because I want to cherish this totally not-supposed-to-be-romantic moment. Who knows when this'll happen again?

He sets me down gently on the sofa, briefly mussing my already-messy hair. He offers another smile as he says, "I'll go get your food. Just stay there and watch some movies."

I nod once, and Kaito turns around, towards the kitchen. Sheesh. Why does he have to be so fricking nice?

It's annoying.

It makes me think that I _actually_ have a chance at snatching his heart away from that stuck-up diva who is helplessly addicted to leeks. But _no_. He acts like that around everybody. EVERYBODY.

I just wish he'd notice me. Or at least show a little reaction to the tiny efforts I put in everyday.

A plastic cup of ramen appears on the coffee table. "Enjoy," Kaito says.

With that irritating smile again.

It takes all of my willpower to stop myself from shoving the piping hot noodles down his throat. I smile back, looking genuinely happy despite its fakeness. "Thanks, nii-chan." I mutter, taking the chopsticks from his outstretched hand. "Time to eat."

He stares at me for a while as I blow on the noodles, lips pursed, one eye closed.

"What?" I ask as coldly as I can, trying to sound angry.

"H-huh? Oh…"

Did he just… Did he just space out while staring at me?

"Sorry Len. You don't mind if I turn the TV on, do you?"

He sounds nervous, surprisingly. Wow. I've never seen him like this. It's weird.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Kaito looks around for the remote. I toss it to him, and he's barely able to catch it. He drifts off a little before fumbling with the power button.

The silence is eerie. It's too quiet, even with the noise coming from the movie we're watching. I spare a glance; Kaito's just looking at the screen, not really soaking up the words or images. What's wrong with him? I consider all the possible answers as I silently finish off my food.

"Hey," Kaito speaks up after what seem like an eternity. I can't read the expression he's wearing. Blank. Completely _blank_.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a… a crush on someone?"

His question takes me by surprise. Talk of love coming from the densest person on the face of the earth, or even maybe the universe?

"Y-yeah." I mumble. This is, well, _uncomfortable_.

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"No."

"Is it someone I know?"

_It _is_ you, you fricking idiot! Do I _have_ to spell it out for you? Dammit!_

"Yeah."

"Are you close friends with her?"

_Hey when'd I ever say that my crush was a she?_

"Y-yeah."

This is humiliating on so many levels. So. Many. Levels. His disposition from just an hour ago has disappeared. Vanished.

"Is—"

"It's you."

I did not just say that. I didn't just say that right? Please, please, oh _please_ tell me this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and—

"I like you too."

Let me rephrase that. Please please oh _please_ tell me this is real and not just a dream!

"How can I be so sure that you're not messing with me?" I ask, trying my best to look unmoved.

"How can you be so sure that I am?" He smirks, closing the gap between us, putting a hand to my cheek and…

* * *

**A/N:** KaiLen fluff! Whee! –runs around the room happily-

Is it okay? I hope you like it.

Dammit. I got sidetracked and now I don't have my third chapter finished! Aww…

Oh well. Let's put that aside for tomorrow. Review please! Reviews get you invisible cookies!

PS: Kailen = Klaine. Yay! Two of my favorite pairings! Haha. :D

|[jii]|


End file.
